My Question for You
by minhthu12-Present
Summary: Waiting. That's all she had been doing. Waiting for her beloved one to return. She will always wait for she had promised. OC. AcexOC One-shot
1. My Question for You

**Hello guys my old account was minhthu12 and for other reasons I couldn't login if you know about his account please read the profile of my new account and it will explain a little bit. This came randomly**** out of my mind, and this is a distraction for me so do not go too much into the details. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. Thank you for your ****time.**

* * *

**My Question for You**

I been waiting. I didn't even bother to count the days while I was waiting. It would only make me feel even more depressed. Waiting for 24 hours, waiting for days, weeks, and months. But, you never came. The flowers in the spring became green leaves of the summer. The summer's leaves soon later became warm. The leaves later wither away and snow starts to rain. But, I didn't bother to count the seasons that has pass by. It felt like hundreds years had passed but I ignored it. I didn't bother to even notice the feeling. I just sat in that one spot, reading countless of books that surround me like a castle wall. Even if I cry, even if I yell, even if I make a sound nobody can hear me. The only reply I got was the echo of my voice.

Looking up the ceiling that were miles away from I was a small window. That was the only source of light I have. Candles were not bright enough for me to see the words. On my left and right, my front and back were nothing but books. All the books had look like they were about to rip, only a fourth of the books I had were stable. But, he came to knock down that wall that trapped me.

Questions always bounce around in my head with no answers. Why am I locked up? Why does it have to be me? But, no one is there to answer my questions. Only me and the books. We were the only things that can answer these questions, until he came.

Staring at my hands that were always small. The hands that always need help. Touching my silver hair that reached the ground, I felt like Rapunzel in those fairy tales that I had read. The mirror that had nothing on it but dust, I saw my reflection of my pale skin. My crimson eyes that used to be filled with emotions when I had met him disappeared from the photo. The white summer dress that he had gave me as a present had become a piece of cloth to wipe my tears away. He said that I was very beautiful.

The world is huge, he always say but at the same time it's small. There's so much to explore beyond the land that surrounds my tower, he said to me. But, it's small since you kept meeting with the people you know. I always wondered. About what he said to me. How the world is so big but so small at the same time. He came to meet me in this small tower. I wondered if that what he meant by the world being small. It took him a while to find me. I wondered if that what he meant by the world being huge. I wondered for a long time...when is he going to find me again.

The promise that he made to me when he left that day. A tiny promise that anyone could do he said. I never seen his face. The bricks of the ancient tower separated us. I could only hear his voice through the thick walls. Visiting me when he could, his gentle, kind voice warmed me. Even on those bitter, algid days, when snow starts to rain down. He stayed there talking to me. "I won't leave you alone." He said. Tears starts to stream down my face unconsciously, that was the first time I cried. Words that made me laugh, cry, and smile. Every single word he said were joyful moments. When, one time that he had a present for me, he climbed up to the roof and open the window just to give me something. The rays of the sun shined upon him, I couldn't see his face. But, he could see mine, the small face with the smile that could never be seen once in a while. On that day, a day filled with pure snow. He said that he had to leave for a while. But, he promised that he will come back to me saying these words: "I have to for a while. But, don't worry! I be back. Besides, I have something to ask you anyways. But, I promise. When I get back, I get you out of this tower. That's why...I want you to wait for me."

I couldn't do anything but listen and cry. He had something to ask me. He wanted me to wait. He said that he would get me out of this tower. That's why I promised that I will wait. He was the one who taught me about the world. He was the first person to ever compliment me. He was the one who answers my questions. He was the one who knock down that wall that trapped me. I never really counted the days, weeks, months or years that I had waited for him. That would only make me sadder. But seasons passed by like I just had met him a second ago. But, don't worry...I will always wait for him. When, he comes back I want to ask him a question that I have in my mind for a while. That's why come back soon. It's lonely here. My question for you:

Do you love me...

Ace?

* * *

**See it's not that romantic but I still put its genre as romantic. I'm not really into these romantic things a lot so sorry if it sounds weird. If you had not read my other story Please read it and please review for this one-shot and my other story: The Bell's Carols. And the cover image is the girl and I edited the picture and I'm quite proud of it because it gives you a nostalgic feeling and I don't know but it fits this story. If I want I can tell you about what is behind this story, if enough people want to know then I will if you want a little side-story of Ace POV about this I can do that too.**

**Thank you for your time and sorry for grammar and all those craps.**


	2. My Feelings for You

**Thank you for all of your support for The Bell's Carols. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was originally planned to be only one chapter but my friends said that I should make another chapter. This story is a collection of one-shots not a plot line or anything like that. I apologize for the spelling and grammar, my first language is not English so yeah. I might do another story but if I'm too lazy then no since I am super lazy and a lot. Thank you so much. Please review and once again thank you.**

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

Waiting. Waiting for you when you return. Waiting for you to answer my question. Waiting for you to ask me. Waiting for you until you get me out. I've been waiting for a long time. Though I never really bothered to count the years that has passed by. It's seem like a hundred years has passed by. Though I never really seem to care about the seasons that walked by. It's seem like one second is a season each. When, are you going to come back?

Thank you. That's what I want to say when you return. There are many more in my dictionary but those two words are the ones that I want to say the most. With all my feelings, I thank you. For being there with me. For taking away the coldness. For answering my questions. For teaching me about the outside. For knocking the wall down that no one has. I thank you so much.

Books. The books that I always read and always hate. You came to me and told me: Don't hate it. The books that surround me always and forever. You told me; it's your shield when I am not here. Should I really believe in these books that had been guarding ever since I was born? You came to me to answer that question.

Words. Saying words like you really mean it. Every word you said, you always mean it. Every promises you make, you always keep them. They never said anything about that. The books. I never really knew about words at all. It had been a while since I talk. I could barely even recognize my voice. Saying my voice was so soft and gentle, that was a compliment you said.

Emotions. I never really showed anything I guess. I was surprised to see my reflection in the mirror after I had met you. The crimson eyes that was filled with nothing but blank became more colorful. My pale face that looks like nothing but a ghost became the color peach. My cheeks became roses. Every time I cry or laugh, it was always you. Emotions. Books that explain them never explain them. I never experience them until you came. Making me smile was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Feelings. I can never really explain my feelings for you. I always told you about them but you just stay silent. Saying that you're relief. I never really know what you were thinking. When I ask you about your feelings, you explain the same way that I did. Does that mean that we feel the same way about each other? Then if we do what do we feel about each other?

Questions. When you said that you had to leave and you had a question for me when you come back. You said that you already know my answers. When I said I had a question for you, you said it will be the same as your question. Then, did you know about my feelings for you? The feelings that I finally found out what they are. Does that mean that you feel the same way as me? Do you? The same question, the same feelings, are those really true. My feelings for you are:

"I love you, Ace."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story and sorry If it was terrible I know I'm a terrible writer. But thanks and I will update soon (Depends on what I meant by soon.) Thank you so much.**


End file.
